


Excercises in Futility, or On the Nature of Rivalry

by stillskies



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saeki ponders the definition of a rival, and whether or not it applies to him and Ashiwara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excercises in Futility, or On the Nature of Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts).



> Originally posted 10-14-2006

Rivals, Saeki knew, did not go to lunch together, or get together in their spare time to go see a movie or play a game. Rivals were supposed to play against each other fiercely, never giving up territory or acknowledging defeat. They glared at each other and ignored the other’s presence.

So, in all respects, he and Aishiwara Hiroyuki were not rivals. Despite his many attempts to make it so.

First of all, trying to glare at Aishiwara resulted in a pout that would make a wounded puppy cry, let alone break the heart of any self-respecting person. Secondly, ignoring the other pro led to much of the same, except then Aishiwara would latch onto his arm like a leech, crying in a very sad voice, “Why are you ignoring me, Saeki-kun?” It made Saeki twitch every time he heard Aishiwara’s voice rise on the last syllable of his name. Lastly, their games never had the intensity that Saeki wanted them to. Aishiwara was cheerful to a fault. Whether he won or lost, he would smile and ask Saeki if he wanted to go to lunch after the post-game discussion.

In short, it was maddening.

He looked at the clock and sighed. Any minute now, Aishiwara would come bounding cheerfully out of the elevator and latch on to him. Really, whether they played each other or not, if they had matches scheduled the same day, Aishiwara became glued to his side.

Which, had he not been a member of Morishita’s study group for so long, would not be a problem. Unfortunately, after years of hearing his sensei preach on and on about beating Touya Meijin’s group, it was impossible to look at one of the members of the Meijin’s study group without wanting to annihilate them, if only to make Morishita shut up.

A sharp ‘ding’ announced the arrival of the elevator, and Saeki eyed it warily. Maybe, he thought, he won’t notice me.

All hope was destroyed as soon as the doors opened and Aishiwara, Touya Akira, and Shindou Hikaru stepped through them. Shindou chatted happily about something while Touya rolled his eyes. Aishiwara walked next to them, smiling cheerfully until he saw Saeki.

“Saeki-kun!” he cried before running and attaching himself to Saeki’s arm. “Let’s get lunch together.”

Saeki watched as Shindou walked by quickly, covering his mouth in an attempt to hide his snickering. “No,” he replied wearily. “I will not go to lunch with you. How many times do I have to tell you this?”

Aishiwara pouted, which was really unfair because the other pro seemed to shimmer and it was all that Saeki could do to hold onto his resolve. “Why not? I thought we were friends, Saeki-kun.”

He twitched. “We are rivals, Aishiwara-san,” he stated. 

The brunette blinked up at him innocently. “Saeki-kun, we’re rivals.”

Saeki sighed in relief. Perhaps Aishiwara was finally starting to get it. “Yes,” he answered emphatically. “Rivals.”

Aishiwara grinned widely before reaching up and quickly kissing Saeki on the mouth.

He pulled back after a moment and sighed. A quick glance told him that they were the only two left in the lobby. “Rivals,” he started patiently, “do not kiss.”

“Sure they do, Saeki-kun,” Aishiwara stated matter of factly. “Akira-kun and Shindou-kun do all the time.”

“Shindou and Touya-san are not normal,” he stated. “They defy all rules of rivalry.”

Aishiwara pouted. “I like their version of rivalry better.”

He sighed. He wasn’t going to win this and he knew it. Better to just agree to lunch. Then he could go and play. He pitied his opponent. Stress made him more vindictive. “The matches will be starting soon,” he said and began to move towards the door. Insistent tugging at his arm made him stop.

“Go to lunch with me,” Aishiwara demanded stubbornly. 

“Fine,” he agreed. “I’ll go to lunch with you. But this is the last time.” Aishiwara’s smile told him he didn’t believe the threat. “It is!” he added.

“Whatever you say, Saeki-kun!” the brunette said cheerfully. He started dragging Saeki towards the door. “Come on, we’ll be late!”

Saeki sighed and shook his head.

No. They were definitely not the type of rivals that he had wanted, but as Aishiwara dragged him into the room and smiled, he found it hard to care.

Of course, when lunch came around and Aishiwara began to drone on and on about his opponent and the weather and would you like to go see a movie with me this weekend, Saeki-kun?, he quickly remembered why he preferred the traditional depiction of rivalry.


End file.
